The Hybrid Theory
by Yuu-HiiNa
Summary: Suite de New Revolution. Todd à des ennuis avec une Reine qui pour obtenir des informations s'en prendras à ce qu'il a de plus cher.
1. Chapter 1

_**Suite direct de la Fiction « New Revolution ».**_

_** Toujours le même auteur.**_

_** Rien ne m'appartiens. Toujours pas T_T**_

_** Oc : Kate Johnson**_

_** Quelques moi plus tard…**_

_**

* * *

**Kate traversa le couloir au pas de course, elle croisa le regard de McKay qui se dirigeait vers son laboratoire, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de le salué. Elle continua son chemin, passa par l'armurerie, s'équipant rapidement. Enfin elle atteignit la salle d'embarquement, rejoignant son équipe déjà prête._

_**- Excusez mon retard, **__fit-elle simplement_

_**- Excuse le dérangement Kate, un petit accident fâcheux me force à rester ici. C'est une mission d'exploration classique, ca ne devrait vous poser aucun problème.**_

_**- Il n'y à pas de mal Evan, comment tu as fais ton compte ? **__demanda Kate en désignant le bras blessé de Lorne d'un signe de tête_

_**- J'ai forcer sur l'entrainement, **__répondit celui-ci en souriant_

_Kate esquissa un sourire, puis elle fit signe à Chuck de composer le code, aussitôt le vortex ouvert elle ordonna à son équipe de traverser._

_**- Chuck, prochain contact dans six heures, **__lança-t-elle_

_Puis elle traversa._

_La planète sur laquelle ils venaient d'arriver semblait calme aux premiers abords, ils venait d'atterrir au milieu d'un forêt peu dense et un chemin clair et bien dégagé s'étendait devant la porte. Le vortex se referma derrière eux._

_- __**Lieutenant Fletcher ? Que disent vos gadgets ? **_

_-__** Signes de vies. Droit devant, si on suis ce chemin, **__répondit la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait aux côtés de Kate_

_**- On reste prudents, Greene vous surveillez nos arrières, et vous lieutenant ne lâchez pas vos détecteurs on ne sais jamais, **__ordonna Kate_

_Son équipe acquiesça. Cela faisait quelques mois désormais qu'ils travaillaient sous les ordres de Johnson et ils n'avaient jamais eu à s'en plaindre. Toutes ses consignes étaient toujours réfléchies à l'avance, elle ne laissait rien au hasard et la sécurité de son équipe passait avant toute autre chose. Elle était appréciée, un soldat exemplaire, c'était sans doute pour ces raisons que le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse d'un Wraith soit passé comme une lettre à la Poste dans les esprits de chacun._

_Ils marchèrent un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver dans un village d'apparence Moyenâgeux, les habitants se retournèrent sur le passage de ces étrangers à l'allure plus que singulière. Personne n'osa les aborder, les plus téméraires continuèrent discrètement leurs activités alors que les autres rentrèrent discrètement chez eux pour se barricader._

_**- Combien vous pariez que ce village à déjà connu des tas de sélections ? **__fit un jeune homme derrière Kate_

_**- Ils nous prennent peut être pour des adorateurs…notre apparence ne doit pas jouer en notre faveurs, on est armés jusqu'aux dents.**_

_**- Qui êtes-vous étrangers ?**_

_**- Ah voilà le courageux du village ! **__Souffla Greene_

_Kate sourit à cette remarque. Greene n'avait pas tort, en général sur un village entier seule une personne osait s'adresser à eux en premier, en règle générale il suffisait simplement d'attendre. Comme cette fois._

_**- Je suis le Major Kate Johnson et voici mon équipe, nous sommes des explorateurs, nous venons en paix, n'ayez crainte.**_

_L'homme qui venait de s'adresser à eux était apparemement agé, il avait écouter Kate avec interet et s'était désormais perdu dans la contemplation de l'écusson que portait les membres de l'équipe de Kate._

_**- Vous êtes le peuple d'Atlantis ?**__ demanda l'homme_

_**- En effet…comment nous connaissez vous ?**_

_**- Vos exploits se content dans toute la galaxie. Puis-je me permettre de vous inviter à ma table pour le déjeuner ?**_

_Kate accepta poliment. Ces gens n'avaient pas l'air dangereux et elle emboita donc le pas au vieil homme. Il n'avaient pas fait quelques mètres qu'ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par plusieurs habitants, armés._

_**- Ces armes…de la technologies Wraith ? Un village d'adorateurs ?**_

_**- Vous nous insultez. Vos vies, en échange de la notre. Vous êtes recherchée…Major Johnson.**_

_**- Recherchée ?**_

_Et les hommes ouvrirent le feu, toute l'équipe s'écroula._

_

* * *

__**Une semaine auparavant…**_

_Leur ruche était en orbite autour d'une planète, ils venaient de se ravitailler modérément en nourriture et Todd se tenait debout, aux commandes, attendant patiemment le retour des quelques Darts restants. Kenny, son second apparu par la large porte._

_**- Commandant, tout nos Darts sont revenus.**_

_**- Très bien, **__fit Todd, __**ne trainons pas ici trop longtemps.**_

_Il posa les mains sur la console de commande qui aussitôt s'alluma._

_**- Préparez vous à passer en hyperespace.**_

_**- Commandant, une ruche viens d'apparaitre dans nos détecteurs, ils chargent leurs armes, **__fit alors Kenny_

_**- Quoi ? **__hurla Todd avec colère, __**levez les boucliers vite, et préparez la riposte.**_

_**- Les Darts sont en cours de réapprovisionnement, ils ne seront pas utilisables.**_

_La ruche fut secouée violemment, les étincelles fusèrent dans la salle de commandes._

_**- Nos boucliers vont lâcher, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de les lever suffisamment, **__fit Kenny_

_Le commandant afficha une mine inquiète. Ils s'étaient fourrer en à peine quelques minutes dans une situation plus que dangereuse. La ruche fut de nouveau ébranlée._

_Puis ce fut les ténèbres._

_

* * *

_

**Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction :) Je suis contente j'ai fait apparaître Evan ^^**

**Bon, les chapitres de cette fiction ne seront pas très long ^^ Et la fiction en elle même non plus je ne pense pas.**

**A vos Reviews ! Et c'est reparti.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tout s'était passer bien rapidement. Les soldats Wraiths étaient ainsi, ils servaient celui qui était supérieur aux autre, ils avaient donc rejoint cette maudite reine sans broncher. Quelques gradés loyaux à Todd avaient tentés de résister ce qui leur avaient valu de finir en casse croute pour l'équipage. Todd avait été enfermé dans une cellule du vaisseau, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait, ni même ce que cette reine aux allures virulentes voulait de lui._

_L'endroit où il se trouvait était calme, on entendais de temps à autres les pas lourds des gardes, ou une porte s'ouvrant, se fermant. Todd s'était installé, assis dans le fond de la cellule, dans le coin le plus sombre qu'il ai pu trouver. Il avait fermer les yeux, patientant, après tout c'était bien là, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans sa situation._

_

* * *

__Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, une vive douleur lui tirailla la nuque. Les armes paralysantes des Wraiths ne faisaient décidément aucun cadeau, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait seule, dans une cellule très petite._

_**- Hey !** hurla t-elle_

_**- Major c'est bien vous ? Est-ce que ca va vous êtes entière ?**_

_**- Green ! Ça va, et vous ? Vous êtes seul ? **demanda aussitôt Kate_

_**- Non, je suis là aussi Madame, c'est Fletcher...ils ont tué Thomson.**_

_Kate souffla lourdement...l'inévitable, elle venait de perdre un membre de son équipe d'exploration, mais elle était consciente qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de lâcher. Il fallait qu'ils se sortent de ce qui semblait être une ruche. Elle s'assit, dos à un mur de sa cellule et se frotta le visage. Un bruit sourd retentit à ce moment, une porte s'ouvrit. Kate bondit sur ses jambes pour apercevoir à travers la porte de sa cellule, une femelle Wraith, grande, mince, élancée. Ses cheveux roux lui retombant en cascade dans le bas du dos, elle était tout de cuir vêtue**.**_

_**- Sortez celle là de sa cellule ! **ordonna t-elle sèchement  
_

_Aussitôt les gardes s'exécutèrent, la cellule de Kate s'ouvrit et deux puissants Wraiths l'empoignèrent. Ils la sortirent de sa cellule alors qu'elle se débattait, puis il la jetèrent à genou à terre, aux pieds de leur Reine. Celle-ci, s'approcha de la jeune femme, lui releva le menton afin d'examiner son visage._

_**- Très belle humaine...**_

_**- Oui justement j'ai quelques conseils beauté qui vous servirait à coup sur ! **cracha Kate_

_La Reine sourit devant l'audace de cette jeune humaine pourtant en mauvaise posture face à son évidente puissance. Elle savais qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour briser son esprit et qu'elle pourrait se délecter de dévorer chaque petite parcelle de vie qui courait en elle...mais elle avait d'autre projet la concernant. Elle ne la tuerait pas...mais elle s'amuserait avec elle comme une folle enfant s'amuserait avec sa poupée, en la torturant autant physiquement que mentalement. Un régal. La Reine en salivait d'avance._

_**- Garde cette fougue bien en toi ! Je vais t'apprendre ce que c'est que de souffrir ma jolie.**_

_Puis elle relâcha Kate, la poussant violemment en arrière. La jeune humaine roula dans sa cellule qui aussitôt se referma. Le Reine la regarda encore un moment. C'était sa chance. Elle allais devenir la Reine la plus vénérée et réputée de toute. Grâce aux découvertes de ses scientifiques, grâce à ses recherches, aux connaissance de ce Commandant Wraith si bien informé ainsi qu'à la base de donné volée sur sa Ruche elle allais enfin obtenir ce qu'elle désirait le plus : le puissance, le pouvoir. _

_Bien sur elle savais ce Wraith puissant. Il avait de l'expérience, elle avait beaucoup d'informations sur lui, elle était bien assez renseignée pour savoir qu'il ne cèderais pas dans un moyen de pression suffisant. Son vaisseau étant détruit, ses hommes étant sa merci, il ne restait plus que cette humaine à laquelle il était attachée. Et oui, ça aussi elle le savais. Son informateur sur Atlantis lui avait été utile jusqu'au bout...jusqu'à ce qu'elle se nourrisse de lui. Elle laissa échapper un grognement de délectation puis s'éloigna, suivit de son escorte de gardes armés, elle voulais désormais tester la résistance de ce Wraith. Elle aviserais de la meilleure façon de se servir de l'humaine pour le faire parler plus tard._

_

* * *

__Il entendit des pas s'approcher, certains lourds et bruyants, des gardes surement. Mais au milieu de ceux là, des pas plus léger, plus précis, plus déterminés. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, elle se tenait devant sa cellule, arborant un sourire satisfait, cette maudit Reine. Elle paierait._

_**- Quand l'Alliance saura...vous serez détruite sur le champs ! **cracha t-il_

_**- J'aimerais bien voir leur réactions lorsqu'il apprendront que votre Reine n'est plus depuis des mois, et que c'est vous simple commandant qui dirigez une Alliance composée de Reine et de Commandants bien plus puissants et influents que vous !**_

_Todd écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ? Aurait-elle réussi à dissimuler un espion dans ses rangs ? Ou dans ceux d'Atlantis ? Rien de tout cela n'était bon. Cette Reine devait mourir, elle en savait trop, elle était dangereuse. Mais de là où il était, seul, il ne pouvait rien tenter. _

_**- Je vais avoir besoin de toi, traitre à ta race ! **lança t-elle_

_**- Allez au diable !**_

_**- Tu parles comme un humain...tu me répugnes ! Tu fréquentes ta nourriture, tu t'allies à elle, tu t'accouples à elle...**_

_Elle venait de terminer sa phrase en affichant un sourire narquois. Todd en eu le souffle coupé...elle savait tout. Ses relations avec les humains d'Atlantis, l'aide qu'ils s'apportaient mutuellement, et elle savais aussi pour Kate._

_**- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi !**_

_**- En es-tu bien sur ? **susurra la Reine, **je peu me montrer très persuasive quand il le faut. Amenez la !**_

_Derrière elle, une porte s'ouvrit. Deux gardes apparurent. Il jetèrent une jeune femme à terre au pieds de la Reine. Todd reconnut aussitôt la tenue militaire d'Atlantis, son cœur se serra lorsque le visage de Kate lui apparut._

_**- Es-tu plus enclin à m'obéir désormais ? **demanda la Reine, sur d'elle_

_Todd ne répondit pas. Il fixait Kate, à terre, il avait plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avais pas revu, il aurait tant souhaité que cela se passe dans d'autres conditions._

_**- Surtout ne leur dit rien ! **cria Kate_

_De rage, face à l'intervention de la jeune femme, la Reine attrapa Kate par la gorge, enserrant ses griffes autour de son cou. Quand enfin elle la relâcha, Kate toussa à s'en recracher les poumons, elle releva violemment le visage en direction de la Reine, en affichant un regard haineux...et lui cracha sur les pieds._

_La Reine sourit de nouveau, elle s'approcha de nouveau voluptueusement de Kate, l'attrapa par les cheveux._

_**- C'est maintenant que ton cauchemar commence ma jolie. Tu va souhaiter mourir.**_

_Puis elle frappa violemment sa main contre la poitrine de Kate, aspirant doucement les années de vie de la jeune femme sous le regard impuissant et horrifié de Todd._

_

* * *

_Non pitié ne me frappez pas xD Je sais oui, j'ai été longue à poster la suite de cette fiction C'est que je travaille moi, même au mois de Juillet ^^ Et puis je suis gravement malade...j'ai la flemme xD La chaleur me tue j'ai le courage de rien c'est dingue xD

M'enfin ! J'espère au moins que cette suite vous aura plu ^^ Je vous fais de gros bisouilles à tous :)

A vos Reviews camarades !

(Edit : Désolée pour la fin qui paraissait bizarre ! Le Todd n'est pas passer à l'upload allez savoir pourquoi xD !)


	3. Chapter 3

_Résiter. Elle devait résister, tenir bon face à cette Reine, ces tortures. Elle n'avait pas encore toucher à son équipe, celà lui allait trés bien. Tout se passait comme elle voulait que ça se passe, ils étaient en vie, Todd n'avait pas coopérer, il ne le devait pas. Il avait en sa possession des connaissances qui pourraient s'avérer dévastatrices. Les recherches sur le virus Hoffan, la nanotechnologie, ainsi que les avancées de Jenifer concernant la suppression de leur appétit humain. Tout cela ne devait sous aucun prétexte tomber entre les mains de cette Reine qui aurait tôt fait de s'en servir pour devenir puissante. D'autant que Todd avait connaissance de la Terre...et de ses coordonnées._

_Elle ne sentait plus son corps, la douleur était trop forte, elle était allongée dans sa cellule, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, que tout se termine, qu'elle meurt enfin, là elle n'aurait plus aucun moyen de faire pression sur Todd. Parce oui Kate avait compris, même si elle en faisait mine, elle ne voulait pas la tuer, simplement lui faire mal et le faire comprendre et ressentir à Todd. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, elle fut de nouveau trainée, aprés quelques minutes la voix de Todd résonna, elle l'entendait l'appeler, hurler son nom mais elle n'avait plus la force...elle sentit alors une main se poser sur sa poitrine et une vague de chaleur lui envahis le corps, tout à coup tout allait pour le mieux et elle leva les yeux vers Todd pour le lui faire comprendre..._

_Malheureusement comme beaucoup de fois avant celà, Kate savait que ça n'allait pas durer, si Todd ne cédait pas, elle se nourrirait de sa vie de nouveau, elle extirperait son énergie vitale en la faisant souffrir un maximum._

_-** Vous n'aurez rien vous m'entendez ! Rien de ce qu'il sais ! Jamais ! Si vous pensiez devenir puissante, régner sur votre race et trouver de quoi faire un festin, je vous conseil de vous faire à l'idée tout de suite que ca n'arrivera pas et que vous avez rater votre coup ! **fit alors Kate en fixant la Reine droit dans les yeux_

_**- Je vois, vous, vous êtes prête à tout pour protéger la race humaine, et toi, **fit-elle en se tournant vers Todd, **tu es prêt à tout pour qu'elle vive ! Dis moi humaine, connais-tu assez les Wraiths pour savoir ce que signifie un «serment» pour nous.**_

_Kate se tourna vers Todd, lui lançant un regard interrogateur qui fit immédiatement comprendre à la Reine qu'elle ignorait tout de leur culture._

_**- Je vois ! Toi en revanche tu le sais, explique donc à ta chère et tendre ce qu'est le serment d'une Reine ! Immédiatement ! **_

_Kate se tourna vers Todd, celui-ci s'était levé, il se tenait dérrière les barreaux de sa cage, dévisageant la Reine comme s'il avait déjà compris ce qu'elle cherchait à faire._

_**- Dis moi ! **cria t-elle, **c'est quoi cette histoire de serment ?**_

_**- Il y à une loi parmis les Reines Wraith...**commença t-il, **une loi très ancienne qu'aucune d'entre elle se saurait transgresser, une loi qui à été faites il y à bien longtemps afin d'empêcher une Reine de se retourner contre une autre Reine. A cette époque, elles devait prêter ce que l'on à appeler le Serment des Reines, en mélangeant leur deux sangs, elles s'obligeaient à tenir leur promesse...**_

_**- Très bien, maintenant écoute traître, tu va passer avec moi le Serment des Reines, tu ne peu me le refuser toi qui à pris la place de l'une d'entre nous. Je vais m'engager à ne pas tuer ton amie, quand à toi tu va me promettre de mettre toutes tes connaissances à ma contribution !**_

_**- Hors de question ! **hurla Kate_

_**- Si tu ne le fais pas, je le tuerais lentement sous tes yeux et je te laisserais croupir ici pour que tu puisses ressasser dans ta misérable cervelle les images de cette humaine si chère àn ton coeur connaitre le trépas ! **expliqua la Reine en souriant_

_Puis elle se saisit de Kate, posa sa main sur sa poitrine et entreprit de nouveau de lui aspirer chaque parcelle de vie habitant son corps. Kate ferma les yeux, s'attendant de nouveau à ressentir cette souffrance indescriptible...mais rien ne vint. La Reine la relacha. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'était approché de la cellule de Todd, celui-ci lui avait tendu la main. La Reine arborait un sourire satisfait, puis elle se saisit d'une lame à la ceinture de l'un des gardes et se trancha la main, elle fit de même avec celle de Todd puis elle mélangea leur deux sang..._

_**- Non ! **hurla Kate, **tu ne peux pas ! Tu sais qu'elle fera !**_

_**- Ramenez la dans sa cellule ! Sans lui faire de mal bien entendu ! Et donnez lui à manger ! **ordonna la Reine_

_Kate se débattit lorsque les gardes, la soulevèrent pour la ramener, mais sans succés, en quelques minutes elle se retrouva à genoux dans sa cellule, un plateau de fruit frais devant elle. Elle soupira, se leva, frappa dans les murs de toutes ses forces. Puis elle tenta d'appeler son équipe, elle hurla leurs nom...sans succés. Elle retomba à genoux, se recroquevilla sur elle même, ils s'étaient décidés à se nourir d'eux, elle était seule désormais, protégée par ce serment et elle avait peur. Malgré son impression soudaine de sécurité, elle voulait désormais mourir, la Terre allait être détruite, le virus détruit, cette Reine allait réunir la plus grande armée Wraith jamais vue auparavant...tout ça pour sa simple survie._

_**- J'espère que vous apportez au moins du respect pour les lois de votre race ! **fit rageusement Todd_

_**- Peut importe...tu as vu comme moi son regard, si tu me livre tes secrets elle t'en voudras à mort, tu ne sera plus qu'un traitre à ses yeux, et si tu ne le fait pas elle mourra !**_

_**- Vous saurez tout, je préfère la voir en vie me haissant que morte !**_

_**- Romantique ! Faites le sortir ! Emmenez-le au laboratoire ! **_

_Les gardes s'executèrent, Todd leur emboita le pas._

_**- Je veux tout ce que tu sais sur la mutation, les travaux du docteur Keller. Tout ce que tu sais là-dessus ! **fit la Reine, en fixant Todd droit dans les yeux, **et je les veux vite !**_

_**Un mois plus tard...**_

_**- Vous avez plutôt interet à ce que ça marche Rodney !**_

_**- Bon sang mais foncez et arrêtez de remettre mes compétences en cause, la Ruche ne devrait plus être très loin Sheppard !**_

_**- Je les sens...la voilà ! **ajouta Teyla_

_**- Enfin, on les as retrouvés !** **On y va ! **fit Sheppard_

_Son cri résonna à travers toute la ruche. Elle avait bien été traité durant le dernier mois, nourri, sans aucune torture. La Reine l'avait laisser en paix, puis aujourd'hui ils étaient venus la chercher, ils l'avaient trainée jusqu'à cette espèce de laboratoire, ils l'avaient attachée sur cette table._

_**- Votre serment ! **avait hurler Kate en regardant la Reine_

_**- J'ai simplement promis de ne pas vous tuer ma chère, vous n'en mourrez pas...ou peut-être pas ! Allez-y !**_

_Un Wraith s'était approché d'elle, un appareil étrange en main, elle avait senti qu'on lui injectait quelque chose. Puis, son corps entier s'était mis à lui bruler, à la faire atrocement souffrir, comme si on lui arrachait chaque membre, chaque organe pour les remettre ailleurs. Celà faisait des heures que cela durait, elle hurlait à en cracher ses poumons. Puis tout à coup elle stoppa, elle perdit connaissance._

_**- Rodney ?**_

_**- La balise de Todd, on y es presque ! C'est cette pièce ! **fit McKay en indiquant une porte de la tête_

_Sheppard l'ouvrit aussitôt, il neutralisa rapidement le Wraith se trouvant aux côtés de Todd._

_**- Où est-elle ? **fit aussitôt Sheppard_

_**- Que faites-vous ? **demanda Rodney, **vous n'aviez pas été enlevé ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous les aidez en échange de votre liberté !**_

_**- Traitre ! **fit Sheppard en pointant son arme sur Todd_

_**- C'était ça ou elle mourrait ! J'ai du leur fournir des informations sur les travaux de Keller en échange de sa vie ! Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas les laisser la tuer !**_

_**- Les travaux de Jenifer ? Seulement ? Rien d'autre ? **demanda McKay, **dans quel but ?**_

_**- Elle de créer des Wraiths plus puissants, plus performants, des machines de guerre sans faiblesse !**_

_**- Bon, on va chercher Kate, Teyla vous restez ici avec McKay et Todd, vous allez me détruire tout ça ! Moi et Ronon on file chercher Kate ! Rodney guidez nous !**_

_Les deux hommes sortirent au pas de course, traversant bien des couloirs, évitant un maximum les Wraiths pour éviter de se faire repérer. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre leur but, un bruit les arrêta net, le déclenchement d'armes Wraiths. Lorsqu'il se retournèrent, une vingtaine de Wraith se tenaient devant eux prêts à faire feu au moindre de leur geste._

_**- Oups...**murmurra John_

_Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, toute douleur avait disparue, elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle était toujours attachée, mais en insistant elle brisa ses liens avec une simplicité enfantine, ce qui la surpris elle même. Aussitôt elle sauta sur ses jambes, son pantalon déchirer la genant, elle attrapa un objet tranchant et le découpa de manière à en faire un short. Puis elle sortit de la pièce en courant et stoppa net au détour d'un couloir en appercevant des Wraiths armés jusqu'aux dents tenant quelque chose ou quelqu'un enjou. Sans hésitation, elle se mit à courir dans leur direction et sans comprendre pourquoi, ni comment elle se mit à les désarmer et les tuer à mains nues avec un facilité qui l'effraya quelques instant. John et Ronon, sursautèrent à cette arrivée fracassante, lorsque John reconnut Kate, il voulu s'élancer mais à ce moment la jeune femme empoigna le dernier Wraith et frappa sa main sur sa poitrine. En à peine quelques secondes, le Wraith s'écroula à l'état de cadavre désséché. Puis Kate posa ses yeux jaunes sur John et Ronon, elle mit ensuite en évidence sa main droite, fendue telle celle d'un Wraith..._

**Tadaaaa :D Et oui c'est moi ! Je suis de retour pour vous...non ! xD**

**Pour vous poster ce chapitre au bout...de biens des mois d'absence u_u Elle s'en excuse la fille xD Vraiment ! Le fait est que...non j'ai pas d'excuses ! Aucune de mes fictions n'a avancée...oui parce qu'en plus j'en ai ailleurs qu'ici...donc bah là je me retrouve avec du boulot par dessus la tête T_T**

**Bonne Lecture et si j'ose...à vos reviews ^^**


End file.
